SnowAgumon
'''SnowAgumon' is a Reptile Digimon. It is a separate species of Agumon that inhabits snowy fields. Due to the mischievousness it inherited from Agumon, it is always happily excited like a child when it snows. Because the color of its body is identical to that of snow, in battle it is able to approach the enemy to attack without being exposed. Attacks *'Little Blizzard': Spews a tiny snowstorm out of its mouth. * .|アイスカムカム|Ice Kamukamu|lit. "Ice Bite"}}: Bites enemies with freezing fangs. *'Hail Storm' (White Hail): Summons hail to batter enemies. * : Blows a frozen wind. *'Snow Claw': Slashes with lightning speed. Design SnowAgumon is a short and stout -like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has white skin and light blue eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands and distinct . Its legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Etymologies ;YukiAgumon (ユキアグモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting. ;SnowAgumon Name used in American English. * *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting. Fiction Digimon Adventure tri. A SnowAgumon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers Rika Nonaka uses , a SnowAgumon card, to give the "Frozen Wind" attack to defeat Allomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The SnowAgumon card is #067 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 720 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Hail Storm": inflicts 160 damage. * "Little Blizzard": inflicts 200 damage. * "Freeze Beam": inflicts 220 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Reduce opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon World SnowAgumon is a hostile character that can be found around the entrance of Freezeland during the day. Unlike all other Agumon-type digimon found in the game, who use Fire attacks, SnowAgumon use Water attacks. They are usually seen in numbers. Digimon World 2 SnowAgumon can digivolve into Frigimon (0-2 DP), Mojyamon (3-5 DP), or Gururumon (6+ DP). SnowAgumon appears in Drive Domain, SCSI Domain, Video Domain and Core Tower. His Special Move in this game is an attack, "Hail Storm" that spend 8 MP. It`s a single attack. Digimon World 3 SnowAgumon is only available as a Blue Rookie Card with 2/2. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode Digimon World: Next Order A SnowAgumon in Absolute Zero warns the about how dangerous the Frost Cathedral is. It then asks the Hero to give it a snack. After the Hero does, it thanks the Hero and then asks then to bring it some more snacks every day. SnowAgumon is a Ice Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve into Sorcerimon, Gatomon, Hyogamon, and Icemon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World DS SnowAgumon digivolves from Chibomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk SnowAgumon is #059 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Metal element. Its basic stats are 98 HP, 121 MP, 76 Attack, 66 Defense, 63 Spirit, 54 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Flee 1 traits. SnowAgumon Digivolves to Seadramon. Seadramon degenerates into SnowAgumon at LV 12. SnowAgumon DNA Digivolves into ExVeemon with Dorumon. SnowAgumon can be hatched from the Sea Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red SnowAgumon can DigiFuse to Lekismon with Lunamon and Lopmon. It can be found at Dokuro Hyouzan. Digimon World Championship SnowAgumon can digivolve into either IceDevimon with 6 Battles, Seadramon with 20 Aquan-AP, Bakemon with 4 Penalties, or Frigimon with passing time. Digimon Heroes! YukiAgumon can digivolve to Chackmon. Digimon Soul Chaser SnowAgumon digivolves from Koromon and YukimiBotamon and can digivolve to Frigimon and Mojyamon. Digimon ReArise SnowAgumon digivovles from Nyaromon and will digivolve to Frigimon or Sorcermon. Notes and references